Everything I Do, I Do It For You
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: One-shot from a prompt from MitchsenXBechloe. Starts after the Bellas have finished singing their part for the Regionals and Beca had done her "little improv." I hope you enjoy it!


**A/N (02/16/2019): Hello, friends! I know I said I was taking a break (and that still holds true for now), but this was sitting on my computer half-finished, and I thought I'd use it to try and get past my writer's block. **

**The prompt is from Mitchsen X Bechloe and can be found at the end of the story (I don't want to give anything away). **

* * *

Beca knew she screwed up when Aubrey glared at her onstage. She was only trying to help because no one was paying attention to their set. She noticed that people perked up when she added her little improv, but Aubrey didn't seem to notice.

After their set was finished, the girls were laughing and headed backstage.

"What the hell, Beca?" Aubrey yelled as she grabbed her arm to stop her. "Were you trying to screw us up?"

"Are you serious?" Beca yelled back.

"This is not the Beca show," Aubrey yelled.

The Trebles, who were due on stage next, stopped to listen. Jesse stood about 3 feet behind Beca.

"I don't know if you noticed, but everyone was were dozing off during our set," Beca spat back at her.

"It's not up to you to decide what we do and when we do it," Aubrey said and crossed her arms. "Why don't you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation?"

The gang shuffled awkwardly for a beat and said nothing. They all seemed to find the walls and the ceiling very interesting.

Beca looked at them all, her frustration growing. She glanced at Chloe who looked away. She looked at Fat Amy, and Fat Amy showed a smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Amy?" Beca asked.

"It was pretty cool and all," Fat Amy said. "But it did take us a little bit by surprise."

The other girls mumbled reluctant agreement and nodded their heads slightly.

"A lot by surprise," Aubrey said.

"A little," Amy mumbled and held her fingers just a few centimeters apart.

Aubrey looked at Chloe. "I told you she wasn't a Bella," Aubrey said missing the hurt look that crossed Beca's face.

"Aubrey, don't -" Chloe is interrupted by Beca.

"It's okay, Chloe," Beca said, looking at the redhead. She looked toward Aubrey, and in a voice dripping with sarcasm said, "You don't actually think she's going to let you have a say in the group, do you?"

"Your attitude sucks, you're a Grade-A pain in my ass," Aubrey said. "And I know you hooked up with Jesse and want to do it again!"

Jesse heard this and hurried to stand behind Beca. "Aubrey, calm down," Jesse said and held up his hands. "We've never hooked up. I swear."

"Thanks for trying, Jesse," Beca said. "But, she's not going to listen to you either."

Benji entered from backstage and felt the tension.

"Trebles?" Benji said. "Time to bring the pain."

Jesse patted Beca on the shoulder as he rushed past to head to the stage. The rest of the Trebles followed behind him and Bumper. Beca looked at Aubrey and Chloe and then at the rest of the Bellas. She stood alone, and there's a sense that it's them versus her.

"Man, if this is what I get for trying," Beca said voice cracking. She pulled the scarf from around her neck. She walked over to Aubrey and threw the scarf at her feet. "You know what? I'm done."

Beca turned and stomped off. Aubrey put her hand to her head and rubbed her forehead as she tried to keep the tears from falling. Chloe walked over to her.

"Brey, it actually went quite well," Chloe said as she put her hand on Aubrey's back.

"Don't," Aubrey said and walked away from Chloe.

Chloe stood there looking left to right, unsure of who she should go after. She sighed and followed Aubrey and hoped that Beca would understand.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca hadn't talked to any of the Bellas after the events at Regionals. It was the day most everyone was leaving campus for Spring Break. Beca was sitting in her dorm room staring at her computer as her roommate, Kimmy Jin, was gathering her stuff to take home.

"Have a nice break," Kimmy Jin said as she was leaving.

"Thanks, you too," Beca told her.

Beca looked out the window and watched as people were rushing around. She sighed and took out her phone. She scrolled through her texts and found the contact she was looking for and sent a simple text.

_I'm sorry._

Beca threw her phone on her desk knowing she probably wasn't going to get a text back. She spent her days just mixing music and her nights DJing at the campus radio station. Near the end of the break, she got a text as she was going through the pictures on her computer.

_The kid from the Footnotes was really a kid and still in High School. The Bellas are back in, and we're having a rehearsal the Monday we're back from break. Please come._

Beca read and re-read the text. It wasn't up to the usual perkiness that Chloe exudes even through her texts, and it was kind of impersonal, but she had sent it. Beca spent the last day before the break was over debating whether to go to rehearsal or not. She knew that Aubrey didn't want her there since she didn't send her the text about going to Nationals.

The day everyone was back, and the first Bellas rehearsal was scheduled, found Beca going to Jesse and her father for advice. Jesse just told her to apologize and beg for forgiveness. She asked her father what she should do.

"That's up to you, Beca," Dr. Mitchell said. "This is one of those hard decisions. But, speaking from personal experience, if you're going to leave something you care about behind, make sure you do it the right way."

Beca left her father's house and made her to the Bellas rehearsal hall.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The Bellas are all excited as they sat and waited for everyone to arrive. Chloe is the last to walk in, and Aubrey gets their attention.

"The aca-gods have looked down on us and given us a second chance," Aubrey said. "Let's get right to it."

"I texted Beca," Chloe said.

"You did what?!" Aubrey screeched.

Chloe looks around at everyone and back at Aubrey. "She makes us better. She deserves to be here."

"That's not an opinion for you to have, Chloe," Aubrey said.

"Why?" Chloe asked. "Because it's different than yours? You're not always right, you know. We need her."

Aubrey doesn't say anything and glares at Chloe. Sensing the tension the girls just sit and watch to see what happens next.

"So what now?" Fat Amy asked trying to break the tension.

"We win without her," Aubrey said eyes locked on Chloe.

Aubrey broke the stare down and blew the pitch pipe. She clapped her hands together. "Again!"

They ran through their routine, and everyone is off. Aubrey yelled at them all and criticized each one. This started a heated argument.

"I joined this group so I could hang with a bunch of cool chicks," Fat Amy said and waved her arms around. "But this is some horseshit. I don't want to be like those girls on the wall."

"Yeah," Cynthia Rose said. "I want to be who we are now."

"Me too!" Lily said. Or that's what they think she said.

"We should have listened to Beca," Chloe said and stared at Aubrey with her arms crossed.

"Oh, so it's my fault," Aubrey said, clearly losing it.

"No, that's not what I'm saying-" Chloe said but was quickly interrupted.

"Really, because I know that's what you're all thinking, right?" Aubrey said and looked around at the group; her gaze landed on Chloe. "I'm the jerk. The girl obsessed with winning!" Aubrey recoiled and covered her mouth.

"You're too controlling, Aubrey!" Chloe said. "It's ruining everything."

"Hey, I can lose control if I want to!" Aubrey said as her throat bobbed up and down. "I can let go! This time I'm not going to choke it down!"

Aubrey put her hand on her stomach and dug deep.

"I think she's gonna hurl," Cynthia Rose said.

"Here it comes!" Aubrey said and vomited all over the floor.

The vomiting lasted for a crazy long period. Aubrey's body convulsed as she was now dry heaving.

When it looked as if she was done, Chloe said, "We could have been champions!" She lunged toward Aubrey to try and get the pitch pipe out of Aubrey's hands.

"Give me the pipe, you bitch!" Chloe screamed.

"Never!" Aubrey yelled and ran around the copious amounts of vomit on the floor. Chloe hot on her heels.

Fat Amy grabbed Aubrey as she made it to her side of the floor. She lifted her up and held on.

"Let go of me, butterball," Aubrey yelled.

Fat Amy spun Aubrey around, so she is now between Aubrey and Chloe as Chloe continued to try and grab the pitch pipe.

The rest of the girls are fighting amongst themselves when Aubrey finally managed to get out of Fat Amy's grasp.

"Stop!" Aubrey screamed. "Everyone just stop!"

Everyone froze in place and looked at Aubrey. She tossed the pitch pipe to Chloe.

"They're your Bellas now," Aubrey said with tears in her eyes.

"Brey," Chloe said softly. "Don't be like this. Just talk to her."

"I, I can't," Aubrey said and walked out of the rehearsal hall.

"Let's call it for now," Chloe said and turned to look at the girls. "I'll text everyone when we schedule the next rehearsal."

The girls slowly gathered their stuff and left. Chloe stood there and let out a heavy sigh before she left and locked up. She made a quick call to the custodial services to let them know the space needed to be cleaned. She was making her way back to her and Aubrey's apartment when she saw Beca hurrying away in the opposite direction. She called to her, but Beca was too far away to hear. Chloe sighed and continued walking.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Chloe texted all the Bellas to let them know they can't use the rehearsal space for three days while they cleaned and aired it out. Since they can't rehearse, she decided they needed to have a Bellas bonding night. The girls all agreed to go to karaoke at the local bar. Chloe guilted Aubrey into going so she can apologize to everyone for the way she had been acting.

The girls all met up and are sitting at a table with their drinks. Chloe looked around chewing on her bottom lip. She needed to figure out how to get Aubrey and Beca in the same room.

Meanwhile, at the back of the bar, Beca sat with Jesse sipping at a beer.

"Do you think this will work?" Beca asked.

"I think it will," Jesse told her.

"Can you put the song in for me?" Beca asked. "I don't want her to see me going up there."

"Sure," Jesse said and headed for the karaoke DJ.

"Hey, Jesse," Chloe said when she saw him walking toward the stage.

Aubrey just glared at him. Chloe whispered, "Be nice."

"Oh, um, hey, Chloe," Jesse responded. "How are you?"

"Good," Chloe said. "We're just having a Bellas bonding night."

"Yeah," Jesse said. "I'm just hanging out with, um, a friend."

"Oh, that's cool," Chloe said. "Well, I guess we'll see you around."

"Um, yeah," Jesse said. "See you around."

Jesse walked away, and Aubrey glared at him the whole time. She only stopped when he started walking to the back of the bar, and she could no longer see him.

"Why are you being so friendly towards that Treble?" Aubrey asked Chloe.

"We all go to the same school," Chloe said. "Besides, he's good friends with, um, Beca."

"Yeah, _good friends_," Aubrey said.

Just then Fat Amy arrived at the table with a tray of shots. "Drink up, bitches," she screamed as she downed her shot. The others followed suit.

"I'm going to put in a song," Fat Amy said.

"Me, too," Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and Jessica all said and then laughed.

Aubrey looked up as the typical Frat boy finished his poorly sung, off-key version of '_I'm Too Sexy'_ by _Right Said Fred_. Aubrey shook her head and drank her beer.

"Come on, Brey," Chloe said. "Let's do a song together."

"I don't think so, Chloe," Aubrey said. "You go ahead. I'm just here to cheer everyone on."

"Maybe I'll wait just a bit," Chloe said.

The rest of the Bellas came back to the table talking about what they were going to sing. They were laughing and drinking when Stacie looked over to see the next singer taking the stage.

"Beca?" Stacie said causing all the heads at the table to turn and look.

Aubrey and Chloe both looked on in shock at seeing the brunette taking the stage. Beca didn't look up; instead, she stood in front of the mic and waited for the music.

_Look into my eyes  
You will see  
What you mean to me_

_Search your heart  
Search your soul  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more_

Beca lifted her eyes and looked over at the Bellas table. She locked eyes with the one person she wanted to hear the song.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do it for you_

Beca had tears in her eyes. Chloe was smiling as a tear slid down her cheek. Aubrey just stared at Beca.

_Look into your heart  
You will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am  
Take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

"You'd better go get your girl," Fat Amy said as she looked at Chloe.

"She's not mine to get," Chloe said and laughed as the jaws of every Bella dropped and stared at her. They all looked back at the stage and then followed Beca's sight line and realized she was looking right at Aubrey.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do it for you_

"Wait," Stacie said. "Aubrey and Beca have been hooking up?"

_There's no love  
Like your love  
And no other  
Could give more love_

_There's nowhere  
Unless you're there  
All the time  
All the way, yeah_

_Look into your heart, Aubrey_

Aubrey let out a teary-eyed laugh when she heard Beca change the lyrics. She wiped her face and jumped up and ran to the front of the stage and faced Beca. She started singing as she stared into her eyes.

_Oh you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Yeah, I would fight for you  
I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you_

_You know it's true  
Everything I do  
Oh  
I do it for you_

Beca couldn't bear any longer and hopped down off the stage and into Aubrey's arms.

"I'm so, so sorry, Beca," Aubrey said through her tears. "I was such a bitch to you and didn't want to listen to anything you had to say." Beca just shook her head. "I love you, Beca."

Beca let out a sob and said, "I love you, too, Brey," and pulled her into a kiss. The Bellas all started whistling and cat-calling.

Chloe couldn't wait any longer and ran over to grab her two best friends in a hug. She smiled as the rest of the Bellas joined in. Aubrey and Beca laughed at their crazy friends.

"Hey, guys," Beca finally said when they settled down a bit. "Could you maybe give us a minute?"

"Yeah, girls," Chloe said. "Let's get some shots to celebrate."

The girls went back to their table. Beca led Aubrey outside so they could talk.

"I really am sorry, Beca," Aubrey said. "All your ideas were so good, and I just wanted everything to be on my terms. What you did at Regionals is what put us in third, so we were next in line when the _Footnotes_ were disqualified."

"Brey, you have to know I didn't do it to mess you up," Beca said. "I really thought I was helping."

"I know," Aubrey said. "I was so focused on it being done my way I lost sight of everything else. Including you." Aubrey took Beca's hands in her. "I don't know how you stayed with me as long as you did." She sniffled and looked down at the ground. "It broke my heart when you said you were done. I didn't think you were coming back to me."

"Hey," Beca said. "I love you. Even when I said I was done, I didn't mean it. I was hurt."

"I'm sorry," Aubrey said again.

"Stop apologizing," Beca said. She put her hand behind Aubrey's head and pulled her to her for a kiss. Aubrey pulled Beca by the waist to deepen it.

"God, I've missed you," Aubrey said as she leaned her forehead onto Beca's.

"I'm here now," Beca said. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Except to New York for the ICCAs," Aubrey said. "You're back in the Bellas. We need you."

"Are you sure?" Beca said.

"Absolutely," Aubrey said. She stood straight and wiped her face. "Let's go in there and get this over with."

"Or, we can go back to your place and have hot make-up sex," Beca said with a smirk.

"That will have to wait until later," Aubrey said and smiled.

"Fine," Beca said. "Let's do this."

The reunited couple went back into the bar to have the Bellas all cheer when they see them. The two laughed and sat down.

"Okay, spill," Cynthia Rose said. "When did this even happen."

"It actually started at the Activities Fair," Chloe told them with a grin.

"You two have been together for eight months?" Jessica asked.

"Kind of," Aubrey said. "We met at the Activities Fair and I thought she was kind of a bitch."

"That's how I felt about her, too," Beca said with a laugh. "Then Chloe, um, convinced me to try out for the Bellas. Aubrey and I started talking at the Hood Night party and we realized we had a lot in common and we liked each other. So, she asked me out."

"How did we not see this?" Stacie said. "We thought for sure you and Red were going to be a thing."

"Beca and I are best friends," Chloe said. "I was kind of their smokescreen."

"Yeah," Beca said and laughed. "Chloe is such a flirt with everyone; it was easy to just go with it. Brey was afraid if we told everyone, you guys would be focused on us and not on the Bellas."

"Makes sense," Cynthia Rose said. "I for one am very happy for you two. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Aubrey said and smiled.

"We can talk more about this later," Chloe said. "First order of business is to give this back to Aubrey." Chloe hands over the pitch pipe. "It belongs with the Captain."

Aubrey smiled as she turned and handed the pitch pipe to Beca. Beca's eyes got wide and she looked at Aubrey and then at the pitch pipe.

"No," Beca finally said. "I'm not Captain."

"We think you should be," Stacie said and the other Bellas agreed.

"Really?" Beca said, her voice cracking. "I'm honored. Thank you, Brey." She pulled Aubrey into a kiss which of course led to the Bellas cheering them on.

"Okay, Captain," Fat Amy said. "What do we do?"

"I have a few ideas," Beca said.

* * *

**Mitchsen X Bechloe wrote: **_Can you do a prompt where Beca and Aubrey are secretly together and no one knows and the Bellas go out for karaoke and Beca sings to Aubrey expressing her feelings in front of the Bellas. Also maybe Aubrey joins Beca and they sing a duet? Idk this just came to me._

**I don't ship Mitchsen as anything but friends so this was me taking a step out of my comfort zone.**


End file.
